pantala_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pyrala AU
The Pyrala AU is a alternate universe set about 4500 years in the future. Many things between the current timeline and Pyrala happened in order to set the stage for The Flame War. 7 tribes rule the continent and the Pyrrhia-Pantala bridge was destroyed about 1500 years ago. Pantala, now known as Pyrala, has been ravaged by war, every tribe for themselves and no hybrids allowed. This is a WIP and I will add more soon! __TOC__ History The Hive War (The time of The Hive Queen) After Wasp went to the mainland, she was defeated by the Pyrrhians, whose sheer numbers beat them back. Wasp died, leaving room for a new alliance. The freed HiveWings surrendered, the Pyrrhians and Pantalans at peace. Many traveled across the two continents, Wasp having made a giant silk bridge. Hybrids from the two continents were possible and the dragons settled down. The Purity War (1500 years later) Pantala, what some jokingly called Pyrala, as a combination of Pantala and Pyrrhia, was growing uneasy. The pure Pantalans believed they should rule the continent, the Pyrrhians were invaders. A great war started, all without Pantalan blood were slaughtered. The great silk bridge was destroyed by enraged Pyrrhians, forever cutting off the connection between the continents. No pure dragons were left, only hybrids who begin new tribes. The Flame War (Present, 1750 years after The Purity War) After the Purity War, the dragons formed new tribes. Now, the BlazeWings, FrostWings, SparkWings, SpinWings, FlashWings, AshWings, and PureWings live on Pantala, new tribes that evolved from the old. The tribes without fire grew jealous of those with fire, believing they should be able to stay up past sunset and keep warm through the night. They launched war, thinking that the fire-breathers were intentionally keeping the fire from them. The FrostWings, SparkWings, and FlashWings against the BlazeWings, SpinWings, and AshWings. The PureWings stayed out of it, having their own plan. The SpinWings later sided with the non-firebreathers, causing the other firebreathers to lose trust in the other tribe. The FlashWings started to think they were doing this all wrong, if they had asked the other tribes they would be like the SpinWings, giving them fire. This caused the war to split into chaos, every tribe for themselves. The war would have ended long ago if not for the PureWings interfering. The PureWings want to weaken the tribes through their fighting so they can take over Pantala as they believe they should. They kill random generals and soldiers, leaving hints that it was one of the other tribes so the war continues. The Tribes The tribes of Pyrala are the BlazeWings, FrostWings, SparkWings, SpinWings, FlashWings, AshWings, and PureWings. The PureWings are the only pure Pantalans left and hybrids are illegal. No pure dragon of any of the old 10 tribes remain, all have been hybridized or killed. BlazeWings Description: Rust colored scales with black streaks and pale, golden-sandy colored underscales. Four bat-like wings with golden star-like scales underneath. A venomous stinger on the tip of their tails. Abilities: Breathe fire, fire resistant scales, a burning poison in their tails. Queen: Wildfire Hybridized From: HiveWings, NightWings, SkyWings, MudWings, SandWings FrostWings Description: Frosty blue shifting scales with gold spots. Four bat-like wings and a jagged ruff. Certain scales can glow. Abilities: Can make some scales glow, spit a icy freezing substance. Queen: Chill Hybridized From: HiveWings, SeaWings, RainWings, IceWings SparkWings Description: Purple scales with golden-yellow underscales. Odd blueish sheen like electricity streaks across scales, constantly changing. Two larger bat-like wings and two smaller ones. Abilities: Breathe electricity blasts, frostsilk that freezes what it touches. Queen: Lightning Hybridization From: SilkWings, SkyWings, IceWings, RainWings SpinWings Description: Scales of any color. Two pairs of bat-like wings, the back one smaller than the first. The underside of their wings have either metallic blue, gold, silver, or copper star scales. A SandWing-like barb on the tip of their tails. Abilities: Spin different types of silk from their wrists and tails. Normal silk, strong, white threads, something like flamesilk, bright, shifting orange strands, glowsilk, a glowing, faintly blueish string, and venomsilk, a green-tinged silk. Venomsilk stings if it sits on scales, if it hits a open wound it will leave poison. The antidote is to put normal silk on it, it draws out the poison, a carefully guarded secret. That trick only works with venomsilk poison, it does nothing to other poisons. Queen: Arachnia Hybridization From: SilkWings, NightWings, SeaWings, MudWings, and SandWings FlashWings Description: Dark green or blue scales with some glowing scales. Two bat-like wings with glowing star scales under them. Webs between spikes and a fin on their tails have glowing, star-like scales on them. Abilities: Can flash certain scales and hold their breath for 2 hours. If born under any number of full moons they can either transmit their thoughts to others or read their emotions, multiple full moons does not mean both. Queen: Gleam Hybridization From: LeafWings, RainWings, NightWings, SeaWings, and IceWings AshWings Description: Flame colored scales with odd, fire-like bat wings. A flame-shaped fin on their tails. Their wing membranes have a beautiful ombre that goes from red to orange to golden-yellow. Their eyes are typically a striking green, although bright blue isn't uncommon. Older AshWings scales turn gray, at 100 they are almost entirely gray. The only part of them that doesn’t change is their wing membranes and eyes. Abilities: Breathe fire, fireproof scales, control fire. Queen: Ember Hybridization From: LeafWings, SkyWings, SandWings, and MudWings PureWings Description: Green and gold scales with a SilkWing-like shimmer. Three black horns and a retractable stinger on their tails. Two pairs of clear, leaf-shaped wings, the second pair smaller than the first. Abilities: Photosynthesis, either silk or poisonous wrist stingers, and a retractable stinger on their tails. Queen: Summer (most listen to her sister, Azure, for she is the one planning the attacks) Hybridization From: LeafWings, SilkWings, and HiveWings Characters Ask me (Starflight897) for a character! BlazeWings: FrostWings: SparkWings: SpinWings: FlashWings: AshWings: * Cinder PureWings: Hybrids: Category:Alternate Universes